


Lovecats

by thewritingkoala, Tina0609



Series: Tom & Hanna [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friendship, Public Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/pseuds/thewritingkoala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: We're going to meet tipsy Hanna in Italy. It takes place pretty much in present time, they’re engaged and spending time with some friends.





	Lovecats

Vacation. A lovely, sweet vacation with even lovelier and sweeter friends. And all of it in bella Italia.

Hanna sighs. Oh, she can get used to this. Sitting outside a bar at 3 in the afternoon with female friends while they’ve left the men to fend for themselves.

A sparkling engagement ring sits on her finger, and goodness she enjoys the days in the sun with Tom before he has to jet all over the place again for yet another project.

She’s sitting on the terrace of the bar with yet another Hannah, with an h, and Sophie - yes the wives of Eddie Redmayne and Benedict Cumberbatch. And the craziest thing is that it’s absolutely normal and that it’s not the first time. She’s also not calling them by their first _and_ last names anymore.

It is however the first time that Evie, Alex’s fiancée is with them. She’s still a little starstruck, but enough teasing from all of them managed to loosen her up.

Hanna still can’t believe that her work-husband Alex really is with them and that he and Tom seem to get along perfectly. But she prefers this over the situation from not too long ago. Plus, it’s adorable seeing the couple blush and stammer their way around Sherlock, Newt Scamander and Loki.

Hanna giggles into her glass filled with Campari. Yep, there might have been day drinking and a liquid lunch instead of shopping and sight-seeing.

She loves it.

“Sooooo…” Eddie’s wife leans back in her chair and props her feet up on a free chair with a sigh.

They’re all wearing dresses and more or less high heels, because hey this is Italy and it’s warm and they want to feel a bit sexy with all those beauties around. So what if they show a bit too much leg off and on while resting their aching feet?

Ben’s wife groans. “I know that drawn-out “sooooo” of yours. In a moment, you’re going to ask us way too personal questions.” She blushes, which makes Han giggle into her drink again.

Hannah with an h makes an outrageously funny innocent face. “Who, me?! I would never.” She drops her voice to a whisper. “So, confession time: How eager are yours when they return from a long shoot? Energizer bunny or exhasted dead lump of flesh?”

The last swallow of Campari goes down the wrong way, and Han splutters and coughs and chokes, two snickering women pounding her back while Evie looks on with wide ‘deer caught in the headlights of a truck’ eyes.

Han is still coughing and then humming and stammering something like, “I…huh. He…uh,” when Hannah turns to Evie.

“You can answer too of course, but he’s not gone that much isn’t he?”

She shakes her head no, obviously choosing to suck some of her drink through the straw and ignore the question all together. Which seems fine by Hannah and Sophie, because they now look at Han expectantly. Traitors.

Another sip for courage. “Okay,” Hanna starts. “Obviously, it depends.”

To which Sophie and Hannah with an h nod knowingly and Evie leans forward a little. “I mean… after playing Hank Williams we’ve met with my parents for the first time. He tried not to have sex which obviously didn’t work. Uhm. After High-Rise we were pretty fresh. That was fun,” Hanna rambles on, ignoring the snickers.

“Crimson Peak was emotionally draining… he needed a few days there. And for every other shoot… energizer bunny obviously.”

With a smug smile she leans back, watching the others laugh. They did ask, after all.

They’re still nodding along, even Evie.

Girl talk. She’s missed it.

* * *

He misses Han.

Tom paces the generous balcony they have, wishing his fiancee–yes, he still delights in calling her that whenever he can, even if it’s only in his mind–was with him.

A girls’ night out, they’ve called it. But it’s nowhere near night. At first, Tom, Ben, Eddie, and Alex–who’s miraculously a friend now too–thought they’d do the same, but then Ben had an important call from his agent, Alex wanted to Skype with his family in Germany, and Tom and Eddie decided they’d just go back to their rooms.

He’s read a bit, sipped some delicious coffee, and read a bit more. Now it’s nearing evening, and Tom has serious snuggling urges.

But he knows he’s not being fair. Hanna needs some girl time, and he’ll damn well let her enjoy it.

His phone vibrates with an incoming message, and he half-runs over to the small table to read it.

It’s Han.

> I just told everyone you’re an energizer bunny.

Huh?!

* * *

> What’s the context of that?

is what she gets back and Han snickers.

She’s just replied

> The context is you bedding me, dear fiance.

when Sophie’s half-shout brings Han back into the conversation at hand.

“Hey! Stop making love to your boyfriend over the phone!”

“Fiance!” Han corrects and then blushes. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s new. I get it,” Hannah with an h replies understandingly. “Such young love,” she then sighs, obviously ignoring the fact that Han and Tom are a couple for… what now? Almost four years?

But she’s right. It’s new and Hanna enjoys being engaged more than she could have foreseen.

The women at the table all sigh at the same time, then giggle.

“Okay,” Evie suddenly - or not so suddenly, maybe Han’s brain is just a bit behind - speaks up. “We either have to do something else now or go back. I’m falling asleep from the alcohol. So. More? Or go?”

And that is when they hear music and an off-key voice singing, coming from inside the bar.

They grin. Well, the wives and Evie do, Hanna just groans.

* * *

Thunk.

The phone drops out of Tom’s hand to the balcony floor.

“Fuck.” He gets on his hands and knees and scrambles for it under the table, rapping his head on the metal and swearing again.

But how’s a man not supposed to drop his phone when his fiancee–happy, proud grin–is discussing their sex life with her girlfriends?!

Torn betweeen blushing furiously, chuckling and cursing some more, Tom sinks back into his chair.

Deciding to go with the flow–and suspecting that the girl time included a drink or two–he types a reply.

> Are you sure they aren’t too innocent for our kinky fuckery, Hannie bunny?

Her answer arrives a few minutes later, spelling mistakes included.

> Oooh, Hiddleson, niiice one. But I don’ have time fro kinky fuckery. Gotta go make a fool of ymself.

Huh?! Now what, dear God?

> I’m scared.

And then he waits. And waits some more, rubbing his neck, pacing. Okay, he’s not that worried, more amused. And hopes that all of the women get back in one piece.

After - Tom checks his watch - twenty minutes he gets his reply. In form of a text from Eddie.

> Okay, so, my obviously tipsy wife just called me and then sent me this. Apparently, Han just forbade them to send this to you but ‘hasn’t said anything’ about me. Have fun, mate.

There is a video attached and Tom almost chokes. Then grins and shakes his head and then feels his blood rushing south.

There is Han, wearing her summer dress, sporting sun kissed skin with her hair loosely tucked behind her ears, on a stage. The camera shakes a little because whoever holds it is giggling.

It’s the chorus of “Lovecats” by The Cure. She’s doing the moves - cat like swaying of her hips - and the fitting hissing sounds as well.

It’s oddly arousing and Tom blushes thinking about what else she may tell her friends.

Tom googles the lyrics of the song, just to be sure, and blushes and grins some more. Why’s he never realizes how awesome and suggestive they are?

He lingers over _We bite and scratch and scream all night_ and suddenly needs a drink very badly. Heated memories whirl in his brain, and he has to take a few calming breaths.

His phone indicates another text, this time directly from Eddie’s wife.

> Wasn’ forbidden from pics, so…here’s your gril singing her heart out.

He waits for the photos to load but gets another message instead.

> Oh btw, she jus shouted “I love you, Tom” after singing Oh you know I’d do anything for you.

Goodness. Tom feels all sorts of things at once, and the photos don’t help because Han looks an irresistible mix of adorable and sexy, blurry as some of the shots are.

* * *

Well, that was fun, Hanna thinks to herself when she’s back from stage to the sound of some cheers and claps. Well, more fun than she expected at least.

She’s a little sweaty and she’s sung her little heart out. And she’s also a bit scared now because she’s greeted back at the table by big grins on the other women’s faces.

“What?” she asks and looks at them. They’re still grinning. And shrugging.

So Hanna does as well and sits down with a sigh, sipping from her next drink.

“Look at that cute little singer we have here,” Sophie exclaims. “Too bad you di'n’t want us to send the video to Tommy.”

She says it with such a strange voice and the others are giggling and blushing that Han can’t help but think that something’s wrong.

Wrong for her. “Wha’ did you do?”

“We din’t do nothin’,” says Hanna with an h in a sing-song voice. “You did all the doin’.”

The others nod furiously, Sophie stifling a hiccup and then a yawn before she giggles and nudges Evie.

Trying to glare and failing, Hanna wants to retort something when her phone indicates a message. She checks it, fumbling a little.

> So you’d do anything for me? How did you morph from energizer bunny’s fiancee to a lovecat?

Oh. Oh no.

Han gulps down the rest of her drink in one go, slamming the glass down.

“I TOLD you not to let Tom know!” she whines, sounding panicky rather than threatening.

“We din’ exactly tell HIM,” Sophie replies, then launches herself across the table to hug Han. “But you were so cuuute, and you pr’fess’d your love f’r him, so we couldn’ resist.”

Well, hell. Han returns the hug.

At least Tom hasn’t killed her. Yet. In fact, his message is kinda great. Well, he is kinda great too. Greatest fiance ever.

She types her reply.

> Meow.

* * *

Tom laughs out loud. Well, she’s definitely still her sassy little self. Her tipsy, sassy little self. And yes, she’s still getting flirty and horny when she’s drunk.

Something he didn’t appreciate the last time but will be very fond of later this evening.

Or so he hopes. Not if she’s going to continue drinking, of course.

> You think you should slow down with the drinking? I’d like you coherent later ;)
> 
> Only sipping

Well.

* * *

True to her word, Han takes it easy with the new drink that has magically materialized in front of her.

Something about Tom’s message makes her belly flutter and her thighs clench. Or maybe she’s just horny?

She grins into whatever that blueish drink in the tall glass is, then registers that the others are talking.

“Let’s play ‘Never Have I Ever’. For everything you’ve done, you need to take a sip of your drink,” Sophie says, speaking carefully so she won’t slur her words.

Evie sits up straighter, stifling another yawn. Hanna with an h is practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

“Are we really gonna get drunk? I’ll start talking in German and that’ no fun.” Han pouts, which makes the others giggle and pat her again.

“Don’t be a spoilsport. Only teensy, tiiiiny sips each time.”

And before she knows it, they’re off, their game interrupted by hysterical laughter and a lot of nudging and winking.

“Never have I ever…had sex with my husband–or fiance–in a public place,” announces Sophie several minutes later.

Everyone eyes each other before swallowing a sip of their drink. Only Han doesn’t, her eyes opening wide.

“What?! All of you?”

Among a lot of blushing and snickering, stories are shared.

Huh. Why does Tom have to be such a proper gentleman when it comes to this particular adventure? Han feels a major sulking bout coming on and types a message to him.

* * *

He should have known and be prepared. Honestly, a sexy text was just a matter of time.

But of course, Tom isn’t prepared and so he drops his phone again, taking a deep breath, almost afraid to read the message again when he picks it up.

> you and i are going to have srex later. on the balcony of ours. why do we never have sex in public? well, not in public you know? sujt in a public place. the otheqr thing would be weird. the othewrs do.

Well, damn it all. What the hell are they talking about now? And does Tom really want to know? Also, now he wants to have sex. On the balcony.

And he never needed to know where his friends are having sex, thank you very much.

They’re celebrities after all, if they want to be or not. So, he always considers this, if he wants to or not.

But dammit - again - how can he say no to Hanna?

> I’m not sure you’re going to be able to have sex anywhere when you come home.

Maybe that thought will calm him down as well.

* * *

It takes Han a few minutes–or is it hours?–to check her phone again because, dammit, this game is fun. She’s had a few sips of her drink–because, yes, they’ve tried some roleplaying, and yes, she’s fantasized about Tom before they were technically together–but she doesn’t feel too drunk.

When she finally reads Tom’s message, she’s back to pouting mode. Huffing, she types her reply, double-checking if there are any typos that might give her away (and missing one).

> You don’t have to be sure. I am. And I’ll have you know I’m going to get hwat I want.

Their game is interrupted because Evie needs the restroom, and Han tries to imagine what Tom is doing at the moment.

Is he in the bedroom? Getting hard imagining sexytimes on the balcony? Touching himself? Is he a little mad at her or just turned on? Sometimes, a tiny bit of anger or annoyance is perfect because it brings out a more dominant streak in Tom.

Ugh, now she’s aroused as hell.

She’s brought out of her musings by Hannah with an h. “You’re blushed! Flust'ring,” she starts, but then shakes her head, obviously trying to say something else. Han doesn’t know why, she understands her perfectly. “You’re blush'ng and look flus'red.” Then she gasps dramatically, hitting Sophie’s arm repeatedly. “You’re thinkin’ of Tommyyy!”

Can anyone hear them? Can anyone actually hear her think? Because that would be bad. Those Italians must think she’s nuts. Or are they all a little naughty as well? Han doesn’t know and she’s maybe a little bit too tipsy to find out. But then again tipsy enough to ask.

That’s not urgent though. Hannah is urgent.

“Shhh!” Han whisper-shouts - more shouting than whispering. “Bin ich nich’.”

“What?” Sophie asks and now Han is confused and scrunches up her nose. What ‘What?’

Seeing their faces, Han tries to replay the last minute in her head. Oh. See? She’s told them she would start speaking German. “S'ry. ’t was German. No, I’m not. Tha’s what I meant.”

Now, she has to be really careful. Because as soon as Tom hears her speaking German… Hanna shakes her head sadly to herself. Then there won’t be kinky fuckery.

“Wha’s up?” Evie asks, arriving back at the table and steadying herself on Sophie’s chair a bit.

“Han’s pouting,” Ben’s wife helpfully answers. “'Cause she’s thinkin’ ‘f Tom.”

Hanna pouts some more.

* * *

Tom eyes his phone and then the water with lots of ice cubes that he’s poured himself.

Somehow, all the coldness isn’t cold enough because he can’t get those temptig pictures out of his head. Of Han spread out on this table. Han in his lap on the hopefully sturdy chair. Han clinging to the banister of the balcony while he takes her from behind, or maybe while he kneels between her legs.

Fucking hell, he’s all hot and bothered and she isn’t even here.

Is she too drunk to be horny now? Why aren’t there any more messages? And what on earth are those girls still discussing?

His phone vibrates and he lunges for it, nearly knocking his ice water glass down.

> I am NOT speakin in German.

Huh?!

Oh. He grins, then shakes his head. She knows that he knows that she’ll start speaking in German whenever she’s had too much to drink.

> Is that so? Are you sure? Want me to ask Hannah or Sophie for the truth?

He can’t help tease her, imaginign her sexy-adorable pout.

Her reply is fast and less neatly typed.

> Why’d u wanna speak to them? You’re goin’ t fuck ME. On t’ balcony.

Well, hell.

* * *

> You would have to be here for that.

is Tom’s reply and Han immediately checks all of their glasses. Yep. They seem to go empty fast.

So, she raises her glass to her lips and drinks. Almost everything in one go. The others stare at her.

And then grin and empty their glasses as well. “I see what you’re doin’ there,” Sophie whispers and coughs a little. “All hot ‘n’ both'red.”

Hanna can’t help but grin and blush and wink. She’s not wrong after all. Then she sends a text back.

> On ym way!

So, they pay and then decide on a cab when they’re outside and realise they all should have gone to the toilet and need to pee and can’t walk all the way back.

The cab driver seems to have the time of his life, chuckling along with the tipsy women and wishing them a nice evening.

They giggle and make their way - swaying a little - to their respective rooms.

At least Hanna hopes it’s their room. She knocks, just to be sure.

What feels half an eternity later, the door opens and makes her stumble because she was just starting to lean against it for support.

“Whoops.” She sends Tom a bright smile and tries to stand up straighter so he’ll take her seriously.

He quirks that infuriatingly mobile brow at her. “Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn’t Miss ‘We should have each other to tea, we should have each other with cream’.”

He sings the words nearly perfectly, and Han swoons. Well, okay, she might also be swooning because this whole standing thing isn’t so easy.

She sucks in air and belts out “Into the sea, you and me” before Tom clamps a hand over her mouth, pulls her close and shushes her, his eyes darting around in hilarious panic.

“Hey, hey, hey, lovecat. Turn it down a notch.”

She can see he isn’t angry though, because he’s grinning. And if what’s digging into her hip isn’t his phone, then he’s definitely happy to see her.

”How about you come inside and let me make you purr, lovecat?” he half-whispers, winking suggestively.

Yup, definitely swooning.

* * *

She looks adorable. Adorable and sexy and yes, a little drunker than she’s let him know. She still smells great and Tom can’t wait to find out how she tastes. Everywhere.

Whelp, there’s the blood going south again.

She looks at him with glassy eyes, an adorable - and sexy - pout on her face, and leans heavily against him. She feels good in his arms and she fits there.

“Well, f'ance,” she slurs, “I’ll com'in, then g'out and then we’ll both be comin’.”

Damn her.

But truth be told, he really isn’t sure about this whole public thing. Yes, it’s kinky - they’re kinky - but having sex on a balcony…

Han leans closer, pouty lips and all, so that her mouth almost touches his. “Let’s do’t.”

There must be a dozen sexier lines to say, but Han and her eagerness are enough to seriously get him hot and bothered.

First things first, though.

Tom tugs her closer and kisses her smiley-pouty mouth. She opens up for him immediately with a tiny sigh, and their tongues meet in a dance he’ll never get tired of. She tastes like something fruity and sweet with an underlying bite of alcohol, and her hands seem to be everywhere at once, driving him out of his mind.

Well, she’s definitely not too drunk to kiss.

Still… Perhaps he should let her drink that ice water he didn’t find much use for, to cool her off a bit, in the literal and figurative sense.

Tom pulls away and earns himself a huff. “Heyyy. Where you going? I was ‘njoying that.”

Suppressing a chuckle, he takes her hand and pulls her along.

“I was enjoying that too, love. Which is why we’re going to the balcony. Or did you change your mind? We’ve got a mighty comfy bed, and…”

“Nu-uh. No bed. Balcony.”

She half-stumbles along, one of her hands tugging frantically on her dress’s hem.

“Han? What are you doing?”

She sends him an ‘are you seriously so dumb?!’ look. “Why, get’n naked, ‘f course.”

Oh, dear.

“Love, maybe you should wait for-,” But he’s only greeted with a huff in response.

“’ll have y'know. There’re nak’d women everywhere on th’ beaches here. An’ it’s so private here.” She pouts and they stop on their way. “Lemme have my happy time? Please?”

Tom sighs. Well. It’s not like he’s not getting a half-naked Hanna out of this. And she’s right. This is a private set up, the next visitors are on the other side of the area and the next street hidden behind trees.

He turns around to her. To help her. Because yes, he loves her boobs, but she also shouldn’t choke trying to expose them.

“Let me help you then,” he whispers, dragging Han close again. The smile she gives him in return would have been all he needed to be persuaded.

“Thank you, Tommy.”

Tom chuckles. “Tommy?”

“Mh-mh.” She eyes him, looks up and down. “Siehs’ gut aus.”

Oh, there she goes again. Tom grabs the hem of her dress, and takes it off with one swift movement. She’s not wearing a bra, but panties, which really should stay on or he’ll never make it to the glass of water.

Tom tugs on Han’s hand again. “You’re talking German, love.”

“Mh. You look good ‘n English ’s'well.”

And he does look good. Yummy. Even if he’s much too clothed.

Han tugs on his T-shirt with her free hand, only to be stopped again.

“Off.”

Tom grins at her. “So eager.”

He leans close, which makes her wobble a bit because damn, he’s always so intense. She’s pretty sure his gaze alone can make her panties disappear.

“If you want me to take it off, you need to do me a favour.”

Han licks her lips, hopefully seductively. She can think of at least a dozen favours.

“Sure.”

The T-shirt comes off in a blur, but before her hands can explore Tom’s perfect body, he pulls her along again. What’ll she have to do to get the jeans off next, she wonders?

Next thing she knows, he gently pushes her into a chair, puts a damn cold glass–which kinda looks like two glasses–into her hand and guides it to her mouth.

“Drink, Han bun. I need you focused for all the naughty things I’ve planned.”

Hm, that voice. She’d drink a hundred water glasses (well, okay, maybe just two or three). Also, she’s got a nice view of his bulge beneath the jeans right now, so who cares whether all that ice is a shock.

Tom is relieved to see Han actually sip the water he’s given her. Good.

Because despite all the teasing and the little sexy pouts she’s sporting today, he does care for her. Obviously.

He sees her looking at his crotch. Of course, it does things to him. So, if Tom doesn’t want this to be over before it’s even started, he needs a distraction. At least until Han is done with that ice water she sips dutifully.

Tom sits on the chair on the other side of the small table. A tiny table, really, they can still touch and caress perfectly.

Hanna still pouts. “Was go'ng to touch that,” she tells him, making Tom stifle a groan and adjust his jeans a bit.

“And you can. There’ll be lots of touching for you and me.”

Seeing the way Hanna is pressing her thighs together now is worse than touching, to be honest.

His fiancée - cue the proud grin - leans back in her chair, her face turned towards Tom, grinning lazily. “Touching huh? Hope there’s bit'ng ‘volved too.”

Heaven help him, he isn’t going to survive this either way!

Maybe she needs another ten glasses of ice water. He, as well.

“Oh, but of course.” He winks, which makes her wink exaggeratedly too. “Would the lady like to be on the giving or receiving end of all the biting?”

Her face scrunches up as if she’s giving it real thought or maybe having a bit of difficulty with his wording.

“Both,” she says in a half-shout, then giggles.

Before he can brace himself, she shifts and props her feet up on his lap, her heels dangerously close to his very interested cock.

“Bu’ firs’, a foot massage. Heels ‘n’ Italian streets don’ go t’gether well.”

Stifling a groan, Tom decides to indulge her as she’s still sipping ice water. He unclasps and removes her shoes and begins massaging her left foot–nearly jumping a mile when Han’s right foot rubs over the bulge in his jeans.

Ice water won’t help. He needs a bath in ice cubes or something.

Oh, he likes that. Hanna can see that - well, it is a little blurry - but what’s more important, she can also feel that.

Not just under her right foot, where there is a certain stirring, but also on her left one, where Tom’s hold has just gotten a little tighter.

She’s way too tipsy to suppress the groan that escapes her lips. “Like that,” she tells Tom. And then sips some more water, because her heated body - even mostly naked - can do with some cold.

She’s also pressing her heel on the bulge a little more, mostly because her whole body is moving lower in the chair and she needs something pressed against her to stop her from falling out of it.

But also because those little gasps from Tom are a massive turn-on.

“Han,” he says, all growly. Is that a word? Well, he growls it.

“Tom.” Without saying more, she takes a sip of water and raises a brow at him. She hopes it’s one at least. He’s better at that than her.

Plus, she’s giggling constantly, but she is ticklish under her feet after all.

Who knew seduction could be so hard?

Han snorts. Loudly. That was a good pun.

How can a woman be so infuriating, cute and sexy all at the same time? Tom has no idea, but Han sure is that woman right now. He’s torn between wanting to laugh, wanting to take pictures, wanting to hug her and wanting to bend her over the rickety table and fuck her til kingdom come.

“What’s so funny, love?”

She’s still snorting and somehow managing not to choke on her water.

“N’thing. Keep doin’ that. Sooo gut.”

Ugh, the German. Somehow, it makes her sexier, which shouldn’t be possible.

Also, her boobs jiggle when she giggles, and they’re decidedly too far away to fondle as he’s busy with her feet.

Tom digs his fingers into her sole and instep, and Han yelps and sloshes water over herself, which makes her yelp again at the cold.

She gives him a very unconvincing glare, mumbles “good thing ‘m al’dy almost naked” and then bursts into giggles again–and oh God, now her breasts aren’t just bouncing but also glistening wet and her nipples puckering at the icy liquid.

Fuck the massage.

Tom drops Han’s feet, lunges for her chair and scoots it close between his spread legs so he can bend and lick at the cold water drops on her bare skin.

The giggle turns into a ragged moan immediately, and he feels like moaning too.

Somehow Tom takes Han’s glass of water from her and places it somewhere. Probably so it won’t be in the way.

The icy water mixed with his hot lips on her breasts could make her come alone.

“’m wet,” is what her brain decides to make her blurt out.

Tom, one nipple between his teeth, chuckles, then runs one hand from her knee to the inside of her thigh. “You are.”

Damn him. That was a good pun as well. Han feels dizzy, not sure if it’s still because of the booze or maybe because of Tom’s fingers and lips on her body.

A mixture perhaps.

With Tom’s head pressed where it is, Han has the perfect opportunity to play with the hair in his neck.

He hisses. Huh? “You’re also cold.”

She shakes her head. She definitely doesn’t feel cold. “’m hot.”

She lets her hands wander, obviously sending shivers through him. Then she has an idea, using her nails to lightly scratch him. “We ‘so s'ratch allnight.”

Tom’s moan in return makes her giggle once more.

This balcony was such a good idea.

How’s a man supposed to keep his control in a situation like this?!

Tom feels attacked on all sides. Han’s eagerness. The mix of hot and cold. The thrill of knowing they’re out in the open, so to speak. The artless but powerful seduction she’s trying to kill him with.

He works his way from one breast to the other as Han trails her fingers and nails wherever she can reach him. When he sucks–hard–on a cold-hot nipple, she squeals before moaning again, and Tom pauses with his breath held.

God, are they too noisy?

Then again, night in Italy isn’t all that quiet. And their balcony isn’t all that private.

“Why’d you stooop?” Han is back to pouting, and before he can react, she half-falls out of her chair and climbs on his lap, straddling him and making the chair creak in protest.

Jesus. This’ll be over really soon if he doesn’t cool down.

Speaking of which…

“Because I have an even better idea,” he says in what he hopes is a voice full of dark promise rather than desperate need.

Holding a squirming Hanna steady with one arm looped around her waist, he extends his arm to her forgotten water glass and slips his fingers in to pluck out an ice cube.

She eyes the cube with big, round eyes, making Tom smirk.

He knows the cold is going to make Hanna hot, he’s just not sure if he can keep it together himself for so long.

She’s still squirming and dammit, that rubbing motion doesn’t do him any good. Or a lot of good, depends.

“Toooom,” she breathes. And it’s all he can do not to get rid of his jeans and take her right there.

“Patience, love. Patience and anticipation.”

“Fuck anci…antipi… fuck wait'n.”

And so he does. Not the fucking part, but the waiting part.

Tom starts with the ice cube at Han’s neck, and she hisses. And rubs against him. Maybe he should drown himself in ice as well.

He drags the cube along her collarbone, leaving a trace of little water droplets. When Tom reaches the side of her boob, Hanna arches her back, bringing her breasts closer to him and her hips closer in his lap.

This was a bad idea, or maybe a very good one.

Han looks like she wants to give a sassy comment but then chokes on another moan. A loud one.

“Shh, love. I need you a little quieter.”

He’s not even sure if he’ll be able to be quiet himself.

“Whazza fun in bein’ quiet?” she asks, then arches with a gasp when he traces her nipple with the slowly melting cube.

“Leave the fun to me,” Tom says with another smirk before he closes his mouth on the peaked bud to give her another contrast of cold and hot.

He hears a very quiet, distinct “fuck” and feels nails digging into his bare back, which makes him nip her tender flesh. Which of course makes her whimper and grind down on him some more.

It’s like a chain reaction: she makes a sound, he chastises her with a bite or with the ice cube, she moves and in turn punishes him for his naughtiness by making him get harder and harder.

By the time the ice cube glides over her belly button it’s mostly just water that trickles down into Han’s panties and make her flinch with another hiss.

“Tom?”

“Mhm?” He looks up from where she’s driving him crazy to see her eyes with pupils blown wide and a little more focused.

“Kiss me.”

Hanna almost pats herself on the shoulder at how eager Tom responses.

He kisses her. And damn, what a kiss it is. Slowly and lazily his tongue meets hers, sucking on it like he wants to taste her thoroughly.

Goodness, she wants to taste him too. He’s better than all the drinks she’s consumed today. Much better.

Han wraps her arms around Tom’s neck, pressing herself even closer, her head swirling even more.

Tom groans against her, sending waves of shock through her half-naked body. She’s pretty sure the ice cube is long forgotten until Tom’s very cold fingers push away the panties Hanna’s still wearing.

He’s way too dressed, she registers somewhere in her mind and so her arms loosen, her hands pushing eagerly against Tom’s flesh somewhere on his abdomen.

The kiss is even hotter now, both suddenly eager to get the last of their clothes off.

“More,” Han breathes against Tom’s mouth, making him shiver.

“You sure?” he pants back, still nibbing on her lips, his fingers still moving inside - near? - her panties. “You’re not too drunk?”

“’m tipsy. Still wan’ you.”

Fucking hell.

Tom feels the last bit of his self-control and doubts vanish into thin air when his very cold fingers connect with Han’s very hot and wet folds. Yup, she definitely wants him.

Han’s strangled moan is stiffled by his tongue in her mouth, but he can feel it shudder through her whole body. When his index finger starts to move over all that tempting slickness, her nails scratch his back and this time his groan needs to be muffled in their heated kiss.

The way she’s clawing at him and writhing that gorgeous body, she really is a lovecat today.

Tom twists his wrist, and Han tears her mouth off his to gasp like a dying woman.

“More. God, Tom, more.”

So he’s not Tommy anymore, is he?

Nuzzling her neck and telling himself he should NOT free himself and thrust into her quite yet, he repeats the slow, rhythmic torture.

Fuck. Hanna feels hot and cold at the same time, and for the first time today she feels like it’s neither the drinks nor the ice.

It’s Tom fingers that stroke her, tease her and are too much for her to handle, while at the same time they don’t do enough and she wants - needs - more from him.

Inside her preferably.

Hanna is drunk from the drinks and from Tom’s fingers and tries desperately to get him to move inside her.

So, she moves her hips against his hand, sitting down on Tom’s hand, really.

“‘nside,” she mumbles when they break their kiss for a short moment.

“Inside inside or my fingers inside? You-,” Tom pants, interrupted by a groan when Han sits down especially hard, “need to be more precise.”

Huh? It’s not just that she’s had drinks, her brain is a jumbling mess even without them. Then she gets it and lets out a choked laugh.

“Fingers.”

When Tom complies, she immediately clenches around him. Goodness, she’s wanted to do this all afternoon.

Christ. He’s going to be the first man in history who loses it only by having his fiancee–he’s almost too far gone to smile–ride his hand and clothed erection.

The way Han clenches and bucks and makes low, needy noises, he’s right there with her on the edge.

She needs to come. Now. Or the balcony party will be over before it’s begun.

Suppressing another groan, he kisses her neck and sucks hard enough to leave a mark, which makes Han clench and flutter around his fingers even more.

“Think you can come like this, love?” he grounds out, trailing his tongue across her throat. “Or do you need my mouth on your luscious pussy, my greedy lovecat?”

If he even tries to remove his fingers from her - even if it’s for changing positions - Hanna is going to kill him.

“Don’ you dare t’ stop,” she breathes out, nearly choking on her words. She’s so close, she sees white light in front of her closed eyes and she can feel the pressure building in her lower belly.

She can’t hold herself up anymore, sagging against Tom’s chest, her forehead pressed against his shoulder. Her hips seem to move on their own account.

She can’t suppress the “Fuck,” that leaves her mouth, pressing herself down on Tom’s hand and then coming to a stuttering halt - no pun intended.

“Fuck indeed. Come.” Just then Tom’s fingers angle differently just the tiniest bit and she’s off.

She dimly registers the way Tom kisses her, probably to stop her from screaming, as she clenches around him.

When she comes down, she smiles lazily against a shuddering Tom. “Like the balcony,” she whispers, before she hears him moan and groan.

As an answer she licks her way from his throat to his earlobe in one move.

He’s seriously surprised he hasn’t come himself yet.

Han is still clenching and futtering her muscles around his soaked fingers, her voice is all husky, and now her tongue is licking him wherever she can reach.

It’s heaven and hell and more than he can handle.

He slowly withdraws his fingers, which makes her whimper and shudder and dig her teeth into his shoulder–which in turn makes him shudder and supress a very unmalny whimper of his own.

He brings his drenched digits to his lips to lick them clean. Han watches him with big, bright eyes before she grips his face none too gently and kisses him.

Fucking hell, he needs to be inside her. Now.

With effort, he tears his mouth away, his chest heaving with his desperate pants.

“I need you, Han. Are you…is it alright? May I?”

“Yesss. Here. Now.”

He has no idea how, but somehow she undoes his button and zipper more deftly than he could’ve. Probably because he feels quite drunk–on her–too and has his hands full of luscious, eager woman.

Tom helps her by lifting his hips - and her - a bit while Han grabs at the material to pull it down his butt and thighs.

The chair squeaks in protest and feels highly uncomfortable, but dammit all, if he can’t be inside her now, he’s going to burst. Quite literally.

When the jeans are down enough to give Han comfortable access, she goes for it, making Tom see stars and red heat simultaneously. Now it’s her fingers playing with his member and she’s too close to him to not be inside her.

“Now, Han.” She listens to him for once - really, it doesn’t happen that often - and slowly sits down, guiding Tom’s dick into her - so slick tat he fits almost immediately.

Tom’s drawn out “God” is met by Han’s “Fuck” and they both still, forehead pressed against forehead.

Tom has no idea if he should move or not move. He needs to, but this can’t be over yet.

“To-hom.”

Han feels full to bursting and is already seeing stars again, but it’s not enough.

“Move. Y’ need. To. Move.”

His jaw is clenched and there’s sweat running down his face. He shakes his head once.

“No.” It comes out all strangled, much like she knows she sounds.

“If I move, this is over.”

Sometimes she hates him. Sometimes she loves making his infuriating control snap.

And so she moves. Lifts a tiny bit and bears down on him, clenching.

Tom curses in a vicious snarl and clamps his hands around her waist, fingers digging into her skin.

“Fuck, Hanna. Give me a fucking moment. I’ll make it worth it, I promise.”

“Nu-uh. ‘m too horny t’ be pashent.”

She tries to grind and circle her hips and hears swearwords she never even knew Tom knows.

So much for Hanna listening to him. Not that Tom cares much at this moment. He’s simply trying to last and keep control.

But of course, - and he loves her for it - Hanna doesn’t give a shit about him wanting to be in control. Well, not now at least.

Tom tries desperately to think of anything abhorrent, but his brain is empty. He feels the sweat running down his face and back, he painfully feels Hanna around him, and even thinking of rhubarb can’t calm him down.

So, he reacts purely on instinct, loosens one hand from Han and rubs her clit instead.

It makes her clench and wiggle and move more, but it’s the only way he can guarantee that she’s coming with him and he won’t lose it before her. Maybe.

And then he thrusts up, seeing stars immediately, feeling hot all over and moaning loudly, now into Hanna’s mouth.

It’s a damn good thing she’s impatient.

That’s the last somewhat coherent thought in Hanna’s head before she feels Tom’s fingers on her clit.

Then he’s thrusting up while she’s grinding down and going so deep she doesn’t know where he ends and she begins.

He’s so big he’s always a tight fit and she doesn’t ride him often because it’s almost too much. But sometimes, she craves that tiny twinge of pain when he reaches where others haven’t.

And this evening, she’s got just enough alcohol in her bloodstream to feel less sore as she would’ve and more aroused–if that’s even possible, seeing how horny she always is around Tom–than usual.

And so she comes when she feels him spill inside her. Hard, fast and with shouts she muffles by kissing Tom, whose moans mingle with her rather animalistic sounds.

Panting, swearing and clenching Hanna sacks against Tom, still feeling him move inside her. She’s spent, but she’s sure she hasn’t felt this good in a while.

“Wooooow,” she whispers against his neck, feeling his racing pulse against her lips. “‘We coul'nt get clos'r than'is’ right?” She’s got no idea how there’s still space for a song lyric in her brain, but somehow it must have stuck.

Tom chuckles weakly against her, licking at a spot on her shoulder, making her sensitive body shudder. “Too bad we don’t have cream here, we could have each other with that.”

Now it’s her who giggles, Tom moaning in response because yes, they’re still connected. “’m maybe a li'l tipsy still.”

“Maybe?” Tom snorts.

Hey now! He’s got an adventure on the balcony out of this. Plus, she didn’t fall and she’s got rid of his trousers. That’s a lot.

“Have brijant ideas when tipsy,” Han mumbles against him, clenching again just to tease him, making Tom growl.

“Mh-mh.“


End file.
